Unbreakable Heart
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: Yugi finds a boy, half dead, when he walks home from school and as the kind-hearted guy he is, he takes him home trying to help him. But the boy isn't normal. He can't remember his past, he don't know how to talk like a normal person and he don't know anything about the 'modern world' they are living in today. But his past, isn't something to play with.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Another story, and guess what! I'm actually liking this, and I know what will happen almost in the whole story. That never happens, that often.

So before we start: _Thinking _"Talking" Now, on with the story!

Disclmaer: Nope, don't own yugioh or it's characters and never will

_**Chapter 1 The Mysterious Boy**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love **_

There was a peaceful night, the only thing you could hear was the wind slowly making it's way, and the small footsteps from a young boy walking on the road.

His name is Yugi Mutou, even if he doesn't look like it, is he really 16 years old. But his child like features made him look younger then he really was. How he look, he had bright amethyst eyes and three colored, spiky hair. A blue jacket, blue pants, black shoes and a white shirt, the Domino high school uniform. Which means he just came back from school. But the reason to why it was so late, and to why he was alone, he had taken extra lessons. He was a very good student, good grades, and always did his homework, though he had one little problem. Math. He didn't understand it at all, so he took extra lessons, though it didn't really help him, it only made him more tired. But he didn't know anyone who was good in math, so this was the only solution.

Yugi walked as fast as he could down the road, his eyes looking everywhere without moving his head. He hated being out when its dark, he knew something could jump out the shadows and attack him, and he wouldn't be able to do anything other than run. Though, he was pretty fast, and it wasn't that easy to catch him. Since he always ran or dodged punches from bullies. But if they got him, then it was over, he could never be brave or strong enough to fight them of, and he knew it.

Yugi made a sigh of relief when he saw the game shop in front of him. The place his grandpa owned and where they both lived. Yugis parents was always gone, so Yugi lived with his grandpa. But he didn't really have anything against that, he loved his grandpa and he loved living in a game shop. He loved games, so you could say that this was his dream home.

Yugi started to walk even faster, before he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear a weak, sound coming from the alley right beside him. He turned his head and looked in to the dark alley. Breathing, that was what he hear.

He was just about to run away, when he saw a figure laying down in one of the corners. He wanted to run, but his legs slowly med their way towards the still figure on the ground.

When Yugi came closer, could he see that it was a guy. He walked closer and then he sat down beside the boy. He gasped at how like they both looked. The boy had the same three colored hair as he, only, it looked more wild, or in this case, very dirty. He looked like a more mature version of Yugi himself. But that wasn't what caught Yugis eyes. It was the blood. It was kinda hard to see, but it was light enough for him to that he was bleeding from the head, and had a big wound on his right arm, which he was also laying on.

Yugi bit his lip and looked up, he couldn't leave the boy but. _It's not that far, I have to help him. _Yugi looked back down at the unconscious boy and made up his mind, before he carefully lifted the boy up and had him resting on his shoulder, before he slowly, very slowly so he didn't hurt the boy more then he already was, started to walk towards the game shop. He was glad it wasn't that far away.

Yugi was just as his limits when he finally got to the door. He opened it, and carefully took the boy inside. He walked up the stairs, surprised he hadn't seen his grandpa, but guessed it was because he was closing the shop, and laid the boy down on his bed. Just in time to hear his grandpa yelling his name from downstairs.

"In my room!" Yugi yelled and ran out the door and in to the bathroom. There he opened one of the cabinets and took out a small box. Before he ran back to his own room, and looked the door behind him. He then walked up to the boy, and sat down on the floor beside the bed. He opened the box and started working with his head, he stopped the bleeding and then bandaged it up. He then moved to his arms, legs, and chest. After about two hours, was he done.

He was glad he had been used to take care of himself after the bullies had beaten him up. He didn't want to worry his grandpa, so had never said anything about it to him.

"Yugi, I'm going to bed, don't stay up for to long." He heard his grandpa say and answered with a night before he turned his attention back at the sleeping boy on his bed. _What should I do, I can't move him but... _Yugi looked around the room and sighed, before he stop up and opened his wardrobe, he took out a blanket and laid it on the floor, he then took one of the pillows on his bed. And laid down on the floor. He looked at the boy, it was just then that he realized how handsome the boy actually was. Yugi blushed and turned around so he didn't look at the boy on his bed. _Don't think that._

The next day, woke Yugi up from the alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Stop." Yugi mumbled and turned around. Before his eyes flew open when the alarm clock, actually did stop, and he hadn't done anything. But he didn't have the time to think about that, when he saw two of the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen before, looking at him. He had never seen eyes in that color before, a color that really captured you in their beauty, eyes filled with life but they had something mysterious about them. They looked almost scary, but there was something about them, that didn't make Yugi feel scared, he felt, safe.

Yugi sat up and looked at the boy on the bed. He hadn't tried to sit up, but by the look of small pain in his eyes, Yugi guessed he had been trying before he had woken up.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked and looked at the boy with a small smile on his lips. The boy looked at him, before he looked away, he then tried to sit up, and a low sound of pain came from his lips. Yugi took a step forwards and helped him sit.

The boy looked at Yugi, he then looked around the room. Taking in every detail in the room. It was almost like he hadn't been in a room before. He looked so confused and interested. He stopped when he saw Yugi, and slowly moved his head to the side. Blinking he made a very low sound, that Yugi guessed was some sort of ´huh´.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked and the boy, once again made the low and weird voice. Yugi sighed and shocked his head.

"Can you understand me?" He asked and to his relief, the boy nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" Yugi asked and the room went silent. With the two boys just staring at each other. One blinking and then the other. They sat like that until the boy opened his mouth and you could see the hope in Yugis eyes growing. The boy opened his mouth more, as to say something, before he tilted his head to the side again. The small sound coming back, ´huh´. And Yugi sighed and flew backwards, landing on the floor. One hand over his eyes. The boy blinked again and looked at Yugi on the floor.  
The door suddenly opened and Yugis grandpa stood at the door opening, looking at Yugi on the floor. Who looked shocked back at him, before he looked at the boy on the bed. Who just tilted his head to side, and looked at the man with a curious look.

"Hey grandpa." Yugi said while he tried to sit up.

"Yugi... What are you doing?" His grandpa asked and looked back at Yugi. The boy looked at them both, before he looked down at himself. Wondering why it hurt so much when he moved.

"Sitting on the floor." (That's a so me answer.) Yugi answered, trying to look as innocent as possible. Even if he knew it wouldn't work on his grandpa.

"Yugi, you know it's not that I'm talking about, who's he?" Yugis grandpa asked and pointed at the boy, who still looked down at himself. Not understand anything. Why he had weird white things all over his body, and why it hurt so much, he didn't understand.

"Ehm..." Yugi looked at the boy and then at his grandpa, then back at the boy again. How could he answer the question when he didn't know that answer himself. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't lie to his grandpa. So he started to explain, from finding the boy almost dead, to trying to talk to him. Which he realized, wasn't the easiest thing. His grandpa looked at Yugi and then at the boy. He hadn't moved, he was just staring down at himself, which really worried the old man.

"Well if he is going to stay here, we need to know his name." Grandpa said and Yugis face lit up. The boy looked up when he heard the old mans words.

"Thank you grandpa!" Yugi said and stood up to give his grandpa a hug. His grandpa laughed at his grandson and shocked his head.

"Your heart is to big Yugi, juts you wait, we are going to have thousands of people in here." His grandpa said and Yugi looked at him with a playful glare. Before he looked back at the boy, who looked at them both questioningly.

"He understands what we are saying, but he doesn't answer." Yugi said and looked at his grandpa who looked at the boy. He looked around the room and saw some paper and a pen. That gave him an idea and he walked up to the desk, took the paper and the pan and walked up to the boy.

"Do you know how to write?" Grandpa asked and the boy looked at the paper, he took it from the old man and put the paper on his leg. He looked at it before he looked at the pen. Tilting his head he looked at Yugi. Who walked up to him and took the pen in his hand.  
"You know how to write right, like this." Yugi said and moved the pen on the paper, writing the first word that cam up in his mind ´Koi´. The boy looked at the word and then at the pen. Yugi gave it to him and told him to write his name.

After a few minutes of the boy starring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room. Had he finally write down his name. Yugi and his grandpa looked at the paper and then at the boy.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami."

Me: Aaaand, done! That's it guys, I'm done now, and will never come back. BYE!

Yugi: What!

Yami: *mumbles* Idiot.

Me: Heard you! And I'm just kidding guys, well, that is if you liked it. If you didn't, then I really won't come back. And this story will be only mine.

Yami: ….Your still an idiot.

Me: Love you too!

Yugi: Review what you thought!

Me: If I make another chapter, then it will probably be longer. This was just because it was the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: Don't own yugioh, as you all know, some guy in Japan does.

Me: _Thinking _"Talking"

_**Chapter 2 Hungry**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love**_

Yami looked at the bowl in front of him. He looked at the spoon and then back at the bowl. Over and over again. Yugis grandpa had to take care of the shop, and Yugi didn't have school today. Which meant that he was going to -literally- babysitting Yami. So now, Yami sat on the bed and Yugi sat on the chair near his desk, and looked at Yami. While Yami looked at the spoon and then at the bowl, over and over.

Yugi had manage to clean and put on new bandage on Yamis wounds. Who didn't even flinch when he pressed on his wounds. Which he was forced to do, so he could clean away all the dried blood. After that had Yamis stomach decide that it needed food, and scared both Yugi and Yami who both jumped. And now were they here, with Yami looking at the bowl and Yugi looking at him.

It was first now that Yugi realized that Yamis clothes was stained with blood. He couldn't see any holes, but there was blood everywhere. A small sigh escaped his lips. This wasn't going to be easy, and he knew it. If Yami could speak, then he really didn't show it and it didn't look like he had any idea of what he was doing. He didn't even understand why he felt pain, everyone knows what pain is, right? Yugi shook his head. _I suppose... not everyone does. _He looked at Yami. Who know now was holding the spoon, looking at it as if it was some kind of alien. He moved it to the right and then to the left, over and over again. Before he stooped, looked at it again and then dropped it. It landed on the bed. He then took it up and did the same thing. He continued with this and Yugi only sighed. Yami looked away from the spoon when he heard the sigh and looked at Yugi. He tilted his head to the side, and made the all so familiar sound ´huh´. When Yugi saw the confused expression on his face, did he give him a small smile before he stood up.  
"Come." Yugi reached out his hand for Yami to take. Which he did and Yugi led them out from his room and over to another.

After about fifteen minutes-with Yugi explaining how the shower worked-was he now laying on the bed. His arms and legs stretched out on the bed. He looked at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes, deep in thought, about Yami. He didn't understand him at all. He didn't know anything. The only thing he seemed to know was how to walk, which he was very grateful for. But anything else, no. How was it that he didn't know about anything when he was in the same age as Yugi was in. Or he looked like that anyway, he really didn't look like a three year old. If he had a family out there somewhere, then they didn't really do a great job. _Maybe he has amnesia, that would explain a whole lot. _Yugi sat up in bed.

"That must be it." Yugi stood up and walked down the stairs, he walked in to his grandpas office. There he started -the only computer they had in the whole house- and started to search around. He searched Yamis name, looked around to see if someone missed a child. He sat there a long time, searching around on anything that came up in his mind. But in the end, he found nothing. Not even a last name. Nothing. He put his head in his hands. To deep in his thought to even notice the door opening and closing. He didn't hear the footsteps, nor did he hear the low sound of someone sitting down. It was quiet for a long time, Yugi deep in his thought, while the person didn't want to disturb him. So he kept quiet. But a growling sound broke the silence and Yugi looked up. He blinked a few times, before he heard the sound again.

"Must be hungry." He said to himself still not noticing the person beside him. Until one more growl was heard, and this time, not from him. But what surprised him most, was the sound that came after the growl.

"Hungry." A deep baritone voice said beside him and he turned around. He didn't recognize that voice, that wasn't grandpa and the only other person in the house was.

"Yami?" Yami had a hand on his stomach, looking down at it. When he heard Yugis voice again, did he look up. He looked at Yugi, who looked shocked at him and blinked, not really understanding why he looked at him like that. He opened his mouth, trying to make the sound he did before. "Yugi?" This seemed to get Yugi back, he shook his head to clear it and then looked back at Yami. He had talked. Two times. It was only two words, but it was still words. Not only that, before he had to show Yami who to take on clothes and take them of. It took longer then he first thought, Yami didn't look like he understood anything he was showing him. So after a time, did he give up and decided to just wait and see what happened. He had thought that he was going to be forced to help him, and that was something he really didn't want to, not after a shower anyway. But it seemed that his suspicions was wrong. Cause here he sat, right in front of him and with clothes on. The same clothes he had took out for him, not knowing if they was in his size, he had just been guessing. But it looked like the clothes suited him perfectly. A white shirt with black pants. Nothing special really, but that was all he had that he thought would be Yamis size.

"You talked?" Yugi asked and Yami thought a moment before he nodded. "And you?" Yugi asked and looked up and down Yami, who understood what he meant and nodded again. Maybe this was going to be a little easier then he thought. It seemed that even if it looked like Yami didn't understand, he actually did. He must had understood what he had told him earlier. But there was still a lot to learn him, and he still needed to figure out where Yami comes from. Yugi sighed again, he really seemed to do that a lot today. He stood up and walked to the door, turned around and gestured for Yami to follow him. He walked out in the kitchen and made some toast for him and Yami. Since he didn't know what he could make that Yami would actually eat.

Not a single word came from neither of them while they ate and to Yugis surprise, was Yami eating too. Seems_ like he likes it, at least I know some food __that he likes __now. _

The rest of the day was with Yugi and Yami sitting in the living room. With Yugi trying to learn Yami to say full sentences instead of juts one word. He also learned him more words to say since that was a little easier for him to learn.

Yugis grandpa walked in to the living room. It was late and he had closed the game shop for the day. He knew Yugi had school tomorrow, so he needed to go to bed soon. The teachers had needed a day without all the kids there. No one knew why, and nor did they really care, it was a day of that's all they cared about. He looked around the living room, but couldn't see Yugi anywhere. So he went upstairs to see it he was there. He opened the door, and saw Yugi lying in bed, still with the cloths he had today on. He lay on his stomach, soft sounds coming from him while he slept peacefully. His grandpa shocked his head before he closed the door and walked in to his own room. Ready to sleep.

The next day was it really close that Yugi threw his alarm clock in the wall. But he decided to save it, for now. Instead he walked up, in to the bathroom and then changed into his school uniform. It was when he was done that he realized that something wasn't right. _Where's Yami? _Yugi looked around the room, but couldn't see him. He walked in to the guest room, nothing there either. He tried to remember what happened last night, but all he could remember was how tired he had felt and then nothing. _I must have fallen asleep. Maybe Yami is. _Yugi walked down the stairs and sighed in relief. Yami was laying on the couch, a blanket covering him and his head on one of the pillows. One of his arms was hanging lazily on the side of the couch and Yugi couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

He walked in to the kitchen and found his grandpa making some breakfast. They were both pretty silent while they ate. Yugi was lost in thought, wondering what Yami was going to do while he was at school. He hoped nothing would happen. But he didn't think he had to worry. _Grandpa can handle it. _When Yugi was done said he goodbye to his grandpa and looked at the sleeping form of Yami one more time before he walked out. He knew he didn't need to worry. But he just couldn't get the worrying feeling in his stomach to go away. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to leave him alone with his grandpa. When he had found Yami had he been in a pretty bad shape, maybe it was for that reason. He didn't really know, nor did he have more time to think about it when he heard one of his best friend call for him and he turned around. He saw one of his first friends-Joey-running towards him. When he stopped was he breathing very fast and they both just stood there. Yugi waiting for his friend to start breathing normal again.

"Hey Yug." Joey said when his breathing finally got back to normal again. "Have you seen the others yet?" Yugi shocked his head in response and they both started to walk towards the school building together.

"Hey, why in such a hurry It's school we are going to, you both know that right?" They both turned around and saw Tristan walking up to them. Beside him was Tea. Yugi had once had a crush on her, but he soon realized that she wasn't his type. She was kind and all that, a really good friend. But she could sometimes be a little irritating. He didn't complain though, he really liked Tea. She was a great friend, just like Joey and Tristan.

All four of them walked together the last bit to school. Talking about what they did yesterday. Well, everyone beside Yugi, who didn't really want to say anything about Yami just yet.

While they walked inside the school building was the worrying feeling still terrorizing Yugi, and he had a strong feeling that if it didn't stop soon. Then he would probably go insane.

Me: Chapter two, here you go.

Yami: So I can talk now?

Me: Not really, just some few words.

Yugi: Why can't he talk anyway?

Me: That's my secret!

Yami: You have to many of those, if you liked R.R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Sighs, again, I don't own Yugioh. Never will, never did. _Thinking _"Talking"

_**Chapter 3 The `book´**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love**_

Half school, and Yugi was literally about to go insane. He couldn't focus on anything. He didn't even remember what classes they had. He didn't know what his friends had talked about. All he knew was that it now was lunch, and that he was sitting at the table with his friends. Ignoring them completely.

"Yug?" Why couldn't the feeling just go away. There was nothing to worry about. "Yugi!" Sure, he had been in a pretty bad shape when he had found him. But now he was better, right? Yeah of course he was. He walked around, he didn't act like he was hurt. He didn't even sound like he had pain when he talked. There's nothing to worry about. _Then why can't this stupid feeling go away? _"Yugi!?" Yugi jumped when he saw a hand right in front of his eyes before he blinked and looked at his friends.

"S-Sorry, did you say something?" _I must stop spacing out. _

"Yeah, like ten times! Are you okay Yug?" Joey asked and looked at Yugi with a worried look. The others matching him perfectly.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm just thinking." Yugi answered, but by the looks of his friends, could he easily see that they wasn't satisfied with his answer. He sighed and scratched his hand on the backside of his head. "Alright, I'm just a little worried about..." Yugi paused for a second before he continued. "Math. You know I'm not the best in math and all that." Yugi trailed of and looked at his friends. Wondering of they took it, and sure they did. At the end of the day had Yugi so many numbers in his head that he couldn't even figure out what the clock was. _This is what you get for lying. _

Yugi opened the backdoor to the game shop and walked in. He walked in to the living room. Expecting to see Yami, but it was empty. He frowned but shrugged it of.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called out but got no answer. _Weird. _He had seen the sign on the door to the game shop reading `closed´ It could be that he was out. _But he would never let Yami out. _"Grandpa!" Yugi called again and walked in to the kitchen, empty. But there was a letter laying on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it. It stood that his grandpa was out, but he would be back at five. He hoped. Yugi sighed and put down the letter. Before he walked up the stairs. He knew where his grandpa were but he didn't knew where Yami was. He wasn't down stairs, and there wasn't more rooms to look in besides his won and his grandpas. Plus some room on the end of the hall, but they didn't have anything in it so he doubt that Yami would be in there. He walked up to his own door and opened it. Just as he thought, there he was, laying on the bed and read. _Wait, is that..! _Yugi walked in and walked up to Yami and the bed. Yami looked up from the `book´ he was reading and looked at Yugi, before he sat up. Yugi looked at him shocked, his eyes moving back and forward from the `book´ and Yami. Who did what he always did when he didn't understand anything. He tilted his head to the side and made the small sound, 'huh'. Yugi continued with looking back and forward. Yami stood up and put the book down, he walked away from the bed. But Yugis eyes continued with what they were doing. When he moved away from the book. Yugi just turned his head a little, but continued with looking back and forward. Yami blinked and walked up to Yugi. He moved his hand up and down in front of Yugis face. But that didn't work. After a long time of trying to get Yugi back into reality, gave he up and sat down on the bed. He picked up the book again and closed it. He looked at Yugi, still nothing and looked down at the bandages. He moved his fingers up and down the bandage on his right arm and flinched at the pain. But he didn't stop, he continued touching it until it felt like his arm was on fire. He couldn't move the arm anymore.

"Yugi?" Yami asked and looked up. He looked at Yugi who seemed to come back to reality when he heard his own name. He shocked his head and looked at Yami.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he looked at Yamis arm. That was pretty red by now. He looked at Yami and then back at the arm. "Did you touch it?" Yugi asked and Yami answered with a simple nod. Yugi sighed and sat down on the bed. "I told you, you can't touch it. It hurts because your hurt. Which means don't touch it until I say so, alright." Yugi said and Yami nodded once again. He then looked down at the arm and then back at Yugi.  
"How..." Yami bit his lip and looked down at the bed, trying to find the right word. "Know?" He said and Yugi blinked and looked down at Yamis hand. He was pointing at his right arm.

"You mean, how do I know when its healed?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded. "Simple, every time we change the bandage can I see it. See if it's healed or not." Yami nodded, showing that he had understood what he meant and looked at the `book´ he had been reading.

"Why confused?" He asked and pointed at the book. Yugi followed his finger and blushed a little. But Yami didn't seem to see it. Which he was really grateful for.

"Well, its just not everyday you see someone reading in a math book. Especially not when you don't have any homework." Yugi answered and Yami blinked. He picked up the book and looked at it. He then looked back up at Yugi.

"The numbers..." He once again feel silent, trying to find the right word. "Math?" He asked and Yugi nodded.  
"Yup. It's really boring, and I suck at it." Yugi answered before he stood up and walked up to the door. He looked back at Yami. "You hungry?" He asked and got an answer from Yamis stomach, who growled in response. Yugi giggled and shocked his head while he looked at Yamis confused expression. _Wonder if he will ever understand what that means. _Yugi thought as he and Yami walked down the stairs. He realized that he still had a lot to learn Yami. Especially the talking part. But he knew Yami would get the hang of it soon. He was a very fast learner, and maybe when he could talk better, then maybe he could tell him who he really was. What he was doing in that ally. If he had a family. He still didn't know if Yami really did have amnesia. But he could always ask. Besides, he had this weird feeling that it was something else. The only question was what, if it wasn't amnesia then what was it?

Me: I'm not that good in making longer chapters am I?

Yugi: Nope!

Me: Geez thanks. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. School is killing me right now. It's test _everywhere _it never ends. So sorry about that, but don't blame me, blame my school! Anyway, wanted to say thanks to the reviews and thanks for the follows and for favoring this book, you know all that. It really means a lot to me, thank you so much!

Yugi: And to answer a question someone asked, YamiShine is not really sure if this is going to be puzzelshippping or not. She's still thinking about it.

Me: I'm slow, I know... And sorry for not telling the name of the one asking, but it's a guest, so it's kinda hard to do.

Yami: No, your not slow. R&amp;R if you want more chapters!

Me: I'm not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Still don't own Yugioh or it's characters. _Thinking _"Talking"

*~~~*~~~*-next scene

_**Chapter 4 The Puzzle**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love**_

"Yami?" _Where did he go? _Yugi walked out from the kitchen and looked around the room. Empty, he sighed and ran a hand trough his hair, Yami had been right beside him just a minute ago. He walked up the stairs and looked in his own room, where Yami usually were. But not now. He walked to the bathroom, but the door wasn't locked, nor was anyone in it. He walked to his grandpas room, but just as the others, empty. He sighed in frustration and walked down the stairs, wondering if he had gone back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile was Yami not down, nor was he in any of the rooms Yugi would think he would be in. He had felt something weird, like a wind coming from up stairs, how he knew it was from there he didn't know. The `wind´ came from a door he had never noticed before. He hadn't really looked around in the house that much so it wasn't that much of a chock. The thing that was a chock though was that when he walked in, was there no window in the room. Making it impossible for wind to come from the room. But he had still felt it, and now, was he standing in front of a large box. There was dust on it, like if no one had been in here for years. The box was the only thing that was in the, almost, dark room. If dust doesn't count.

He looked at the box and tilted his head to the side, a thing he always did when he was confused or curious, the wind he felt came from something inside it. But it wasn't just wind anymore, something was calling for him. Begging him to let it out.

Yami didn't know what to think about it, he thought, maybe he would go and ask Yugi, But how? He had no idea of what he would say. Nor did he know how to say it. So the only thing left for him to do was open it, and see what was in it.

He hesitated, before he slowly moved his hand forward and opened the box. Dust flew out from inside it, forcing Yami to cover his nose and eyes and turn away his head. When he opened them again and looked down, was the first thing he saw a cloth lying over something rather small. Nothing more was inside it and Yami blinked before he moved his hand to move away the cloth over the mystery object under it. A box. A small golden box laid

under it, it wasn't covered in dust and the small light from the lamp made it look like it glowed.

Yami picked up the box from the bigger one so he could examine it closer. There was some weird pictures on the box. He didn't know what they were, but he guessed it could be some other language. It didn't look like when Yugi wrote something, and he knew it wasn't pictures.

He looked at it a little longer before he opened it and looked inside. Small golden pieces laid in it. Glowing just as brightly as the box from the lamp. All had different shapes, and not even one of them looked the same.

Yami looked at it a little longer before he sat down at the floor. He put the box upside down and all the pieces landed on the floor. He looked at them, his crimson eyes glowed in the dim light, when he moved forward and took two pieces and put them together. They matched perfectly with each other, and so he continued. Every piece he took matched with the other one. One after one was he putting the pieces in place.

Why he suddenly started to putting it together in the first place was a mystery. He didn't intend to start building on it. The first though in his head was to show it to Yugi, ask him if he knew what it was. But he couldn't stop himself, and before he could even blink, was all the pieces laying on the floor and he was slowly starting to put them together.

Pictures started to form in his head. Showing empty rooms, red people* or only darkness. Fear started to form inside of him, but he still didn't stop. Even though he wanted to. He didn't recognize the pictures, he didn't understand the feelings that were running trough him, making his head spin, but he did know that he didn't _like _it.

Happiness, the only feeling he know about, he couldn't feel it. Making him more scared every second. Making his hands tremble every time he moved them. But he still couldn't make his body _stop_ moving. No, it only made it worse. His hands moved faster, trying to put the pieces in the right place as fast as possible. The pictures moving faster in his head, making him dizzy. The pictures were all colliding with each other, making two into one. They were all running around in his head, making him blind, dizzy and scared. It didn't stop, continuing until he couldn't take it anymore. Something wet ran down his cheeks, the pain in his head increasing, until everything suddenly stopped. His vision came back, only to be replace by darkness.

Yugi was about to give up, when he remembered that there was still one room he hadn't looked inside yet. He really doubt that Yami would be in there. But it was the only room left. He had already looked in all the other rooms _five times. _

Yugi opened the door to the room he hadn't been in for ages. He didn't even remember what really was in there. Maybe some boxes or it was just empty, probably dust. But what he didn't think would be in it, was Yami. Sprawled out on the floor, unmoving. Yugi ran up to him and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Yami was still breathing.

A million questions flew around in his head, but he decided to ignore them, and instead concentrate on getting Yami out of the room and in to his own.

It wasn't until he had laid Yami down on the bed and carefully looking for any wounds, that he realized that Yami was holding something. But he couldn't see what it was and he couldn't get the thing away from Yami. So the whole thing ended with Yugi lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling and Yami on the bed.

Yugi didn't know when, but sometime under his rain of thoughts had he fallen asleep, and was now awakened by the sound of the door opening.  
Slowly he opened his eyes, only to have them closed again when he was met by the bright light from the lamp. A groan slipped trough his lips and he turned around, shielding his eyes with his arms.

"Yugi?" Opening his eyes again, he saw one of his best friends, Ryou, standing at his door. Blinking he slowly sat up, flinching at the pain from his, back from sleeping on the floor, and looked back up at his friend.

"How did you get in here?" Yugi asked and yawned.

"I let him in." Ryou turned a little to the side, and Yugi's grandpa walked in to the room, before he sat down at the bed beside the still unconscious form of Yami. He looked at him before he continued. "He said that you forgot your bag at school." He finished and Yugi blinked again, looking at his grandpa and then back at Ryou.

"I did? I can't even remember taking it with me to school." Yugi mumbled and Ryou chuckled before he put Yugis bag down at the floor. He was about to say something, but was cut of by the sound of someone moving and looked at Yugis bed. Where he saw Yami.

"Who?" He asked and looked at Yami and then at Yugi, then back at Yami again.

Yugi chuckled at his friends stunned weird expression and stood up before he sat down on a chair. Much more nicer against his hurting back. _I will never sleep on the floor again. _He muttered quietly before he looked at his confused friend.

"Well, we don't really know that much about him." Yugi started and Ryou moved his gaze away from the sleeping boy to Yugi. "The only thing we _do_ know is that his name is Yami. That he don't know how to act around other people, that he has struggle with talking and that he just don't understand... Anything." Ryou blinked and sat down at the floor.

"We do also know that something happened to him. But we don't know what." Grandpa said and Ryou frowned. "Yugi found him in an alley, he had several wounds. But seems to be fine now." Grandpa continued and Ryou nodded in understanding. Yugi saw the look in his friends eyes and know that something wasn't right. He was hiding something.

"What are you thinking about Ryou?" Yugi asked and Ryou looked up, startled by Yugis question and shook his head.

"Well I..." Stopping he silently tried to gather his thoughts. Yugi looked at his grandpa, who nodded in understanding and stood up to the two, or three, boys alone. "I'm just... How do you know that he isn't, you know, someone dangerous, just pretending." Ryou asked and looked at Yugi, who just looked at him. He could never see Yami as someone dangerous. Sure, maybe it was weird that he had just found him in an alley, that he don't remember anything about anything. But that didn't make him... No, he just couldn't see him like that. It just didn't fit. Yami seemed to... Clueless about everything. He was to... Well, he didn't know, but he just couldn't see him as anyone that wanted to hurt someone. No, that didn't work out, not in his mind, not ever. Yugi shook his head in respond and looked at Ryou.

"Never. He could never hurt anyone. I know that." Yugi said in a serious tone and Ryou nodded. Looked at Yami then back at Yugi, a smile on his face.  
"Very well then. If you trust him, then so do I." He said and Yugi smiled back at his friend. He knew he could always count on Ryou. He was his best friend, they both trusted each other, went to each other if something was wrong. Yugi could never had dream about a better friend than Ryou.  
"Thank you Ryou." Ryou smiled at Yugi again, before he looked at Yami and blinked.

"What is he holding?" Ryou asked and Yugi walked up to him and sat down at the floor beside him. Resting his head on the wall behind hi.

"Dunno. I saw it there before but, he just wouldn't let go of it, and it's really hard to see." Yugi answered and Ryou nodded and, he too, rested his head against the wall.

"What happened?" Ryou asked after some minutes of silence and Yugi looked at him confused first, before he realized what he was talking about and sighed.

"Well, to make a long story short. Yami vanished from the kitchen, and when I did found him, was he out cold on the floor." Yugi shrugged and looked at Yami. "But I don't know why, what happened." Ryou nodded and the two boys continued to talk. Ryou asked more about Yami, and Yugi answered as good as he could. But neither of them noticed when the sleeping boy suddenly stirred and two sleepy crimson eyes looked at the wall in front of him.

Blinking Yami slowly realized that he was laying on a bed and that he recognized the bed. It was the same one as he had woken up at... What was it, yesterday? He didn't really know. Couldn't remember. His head was spinning and the headache from before was still there. But the pictures had gone away... Wait. Blinking, he looked down at what was in his hands, his eyes widened at the sight of the puzzle pieces. Only this time, they wasn't just pieces, he had put them together. But he didn't even remember finishing it.

He remembered all the images, red people, dark rooms. He remembered the pain in his head, that still didn't want to leave. But he _didn't _remember finishing the puzzle.

Looking down at it again, he saw that in the middle of the puzzle was a piece had didn't see when he had thrown out all the pieces on the floor. A big eye.

The headache made his eyes act weird, and he couldn't focus. He couldn't really see what it was that was in his hands. But he knew it was the puzzle, he could feel it. That strong feeling that had been there ever since he had walked in trough the door to that empty room, it was still there.

From somewhere in the room, could he hear someone talking, and another one responding. One of them he knew, Yugi. But the other one didn't sound like grandpa, that Yugi called him, it sounded much more younger.

But he was in to much pain to turn around and see who it was. Just moving his head to look down hurt and even if he didn't understand why it hurt, he knew it was bad. Yugi had said that it wasn't good when you felt pain and that you should be careful when you did feel it. Not really understanding what he meant by that, he still understood that he wasn't supposed to move if it hurt. Or, that's what he guessed.

But even if he was in great pain, was the curiosity to strong. He had only meet Yugi and grandpa, no one else. He didn't know how other people react to things, how they see things, and how they think. He only knew, a little, about Yugi and grandpa and that was it. He wanted to know more.

Slowly, he moved. It felt like hours before he could see a Yugi, sitting down, beside him was another boy. He didn't look much older than Yugi. But he wasn't sure, everything was blurry, and he couldn't resist to groan when the pain in his head grew from the light in the room.

Closing his eyes, he heard the talking stop, before he felt something on his arm. Looking up, he saw Yugi looking at him, worry in his eyes, before he closed them again.

"Should I get some water to..?" Ryou asked and Yugi looked at him and nodded. Ryou ran out from the room, and soon came back with a wet towel, he put it gently on Yami's forehead and a groan came from Yami again, before his body went limp and his breathing slowed down.

Yugi sighed and looked down. He opened his mouth, as to say something, but closed it just as fast. Stuck in Yami's hands could he now clearly see upside down puzzle. With the eye of Horus in the middle, looking at him. Ryou looked at Yugi, before he too looked down, and meet, eye to eye, with the eye of Horus.

Me: I didn't mean for it to be this long, I'm so sorry! I had started on this chapter almost the same day I published chapter 3, but then I couldn't get the file where this is in cause my computer decided It didn't want me to write anymore, so my dad had to email it to me and so much happened. I'm sorry, and I will try to get the next chapter out much sooner and to make it longer. This was supposed to be longer, but it fit to good to end it here, so, yeah.

If you liked, leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Still don't own Yugioh or it's characters. _Thinking _"Talking"

*~~~*~~~*-next scene

_**Chapter 5 The modern w**_**_orld_**

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love**_

"_She dropped the sword, the sound of metal hitting stone echoed in the big room. Her head was bowed, looking at the floor. Her knees gave in under her and she feel to the ground. _

_She didn't cry, no, she would never cry in front of an enemy. Not even now, seeing the sword trough her fathers chest, no she wouldn't cry. She needed to be strong. Her loved, he still lived. He still needed her and she needed him. More then ever. She needed to hear his voice, telling her that everything would be alright, that she wasn't alone they would do this together. But he wasn't here, and he would never be if she didn't do anything, now. She needed him, he needed her. _

_Standing up, she walked over to her father and slowly bent down beside him. She closed his eyes and took his sword from his hands. I will fight, for you, for mother and for my love, and I won't give up, not until he's safe, we are safe moved to her own sword and put both of them in her belt, before she left the room. She would never let them touch him. She would keep him safe, this wasn't his destiny, his destiny was with her and she with him. Them both together, fighting, side by side, never leaving each others side, ever." _

"_What 'appened then mommy?" A small, 4 year old, boy, laying in his bed, asked. He was tucked under the blanket, only his head popped out. His three colored hair took up most of the pillow and his gleaming crimson eyes looked at his mother with an exited, but tired look. _

_The mother smiled at her son, before she kissed him on the forehead. Her eyes held the same color as the boy, only, they looked more normal red. While her sons eyes were more of a blood red. Not that she minded. In her mind, those eyes matched him perfectly. Filled with intelligence and curiosity. But also something mysterious, something was hiding behind those eyes, something that only they knew about. Just like her son, she knew he was special. He never saw things like other people did. He never thought like other people. He never acted like other people, and that´s what she loved about him. He was her dark little angel. Who always did things his way, and not the other way around. _

"_That my angel, is for tomorrow." She answered him, and smiled more when she saw her son pouting. But it didn't last long, when he yawned big and nodded.  
"Alright. But you 'eed to 'romise." He said, eyes half closed. She nodded and kissed him one more time before she said good night. _

_She stayed a little bit longer, looking at her son while he slept. Before she stood up and walked out from the room. Leaving the door half open, she walked down the stairs, to her own bedroom. _

_There she changed clothes before she crawled down in the bed. Her eyes was almost closed when the door opened. Looking up, she smiled at the man who walked in to the room. He but down a bag, before he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_He miss you. Playing with you." She said before she yawned and the man smiled sadly. _

"_I know, but I don't have work tomorrow, as I promised." He said and she smiled. _

"_Good." She closed her eyes, and feel asleep. _

_The man turned around from the closet and smiled at her again. He changed clothes, before he walked up to the bed and crawled down. Soon he too was asleep. _

_But the peace didn't last long in the house. Soon, it was filled by a scream. A scream filled with fear and despair. Instantly was the man up on his feat, already knowing where the scream came from he runs up the stairs. He opens the door to the boys room, and he was right._

_On the bed was the boy sitting. Tears rolling down his cheeks, his arms around his legs, slowly moving back and forth, like in a trance, he looks at the wall in front of him. His body shaking from fear. _

_The man sits down on the bed and takes the boy in his arms. Holding him tight against his chest. Blinking the boy starts to sob and buries his face in his dads chest. At the same time his mom come running in to the room, seeing her son in her husbands arms, she walks up to them and sits down on the bed. _

"_Don't cry my angel. It was only a dream." She kindly speaks to him. Rubbing his hand on his back. But the boy only shake his head, and hugged his dad harder. As if he would vanish if he let go. _

"_It's okay my son. Everyone has nightmares. Even I do, but they only that, dreams, there is nothing to fear." The man slowly spoke. Holding his son in a tight grip. _

"_He said it wasn't." The small boy said. Moving his head he looked at her mom, begging her with his eyes. She moved closer and hugged her son. _

"_Who said that." She asked._

"_The big and scary man. He said this wasn't..." A hiccup stopped him and more tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes were now, more, red and puffy from the crying. "He wanted it. I didn't want to give it. He killed..." Another hiccup interrupted him. "He killed you. I don't like him." The small boy buried his head in his fathers chest again. Still crying. _

_Both his parents stayed in his room the whole night. The boy had eventually tired himself out with all the crying and he had felt asleep in his fathers arms. _

_But that wasn't where he woke up. Sitting up he rubbed one of his eyes with his hand. Before he looked around the room. There was no one here. Fear started to build up inside him, and slowly he hopped down from the couch and looked around. Voices, he could hear voices. His mother, he could hear his mother.  
"Mommy." He whispered, before slowly making his way towards the voices. The fear was still strong inside him. He didn't want to be alone, the nightmare was still fresh in his young mind. He didn't want to see it again. He had been alone when it all had happened. He didn't want to be alone. _

_Stopping suddenly, he blinked. Pain, he felt pain. Looking down at his stomach he blinked again. It didn't hurt like when he had tripped and started bleeding, no, this was different. _

_It hurt, like if his heart hurt, but. Shaking his head he putt his hand against his chest. Where his mother had said his heart were. It hurt there. It really hurt, but he didn't understand why. It didn't hurt in that way. Blinking away the tears he started walking again. _

_He walked in to the hallway and saw his mother and father in the doorway. Talking to their neighbor. _

"_Mommy." His voice was raspy and shaky, tears had started to roll down his cheeks, but this time he didn't stop them. His mother turned around and when she saw his son standing in the hallway, tears rolling down his cheeks ran she up to him and took him up in her arms. Holding him there she started to rub his back.  
"It's okay my angel. I'm here, I'm sorry I left you alone." She whispered to him._

"_I don't like those eyes. They're so dead, I don't..." A hiccup interrupted him. But he knew that his mother understood what he meant. _

"_Don't worry my angel. I won't leave you, we won't leave you." She then looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "What do you say, you want to continue the story?" She asked and his face lit up in a smile and he nodded. She smiled again and stood up, Still with the boy in her arms she winked at the neighbor who nodded in understanding and winked back._

_She walked in to the living room and sat down at the couch, with the boy on her lap._

"_Mommy?" The boy asked, and she looked down at him, his eyes showed confusion, which worried the mother a little. _

"_What is it my little dark angel?" She asked. The boy looked at his stomach and pointed. _

"_Why did it hurt?" He asked, and his mother tilted her head to the side. Seeing that she don't understand, the boy tried hard to get his mind to figure out a way to say what he wanted to say. "Here," He said and pointed at the place where his mother showed him were his heart was. "Before, it hurt, but not like when I tripped and hurt my leg... It was different, why?" He asked. Carefully thinking about the words, if he had said them right or wrong. But his mother seemed to understand. So he must had said it right. _

"_You felt hurt." She answered, not understanding, the boy tilted his head to the side, just like his mother and looked at her with confusion. _

"_I know that, I felt it." He said and his mother chuckled before she shake her head and smiled. _

"_No, what I mean is, ´you` felt hurt. In here." She said and put her finger against the boys chest. At his heart. "When we left you, you felt hurt and afraid. Am I right?" She said and the boy nodded. "That is only normal for you too feel. But, it's not a good thing. I'm glad you told me and I promise, I will do anything I can, so you don't feel like that again." She smiled when she saw the joy in the boys eyes. _

"_Alright!" He said. "Now, story!" He flew his arms in the air and his mother started to laugh. Before she continued the story. _

_But, before she started, the boy felt a shiver ran down his spine and blinked. And in that second, while he had his eyes closed, could he see them. The cold, dark eyes, looking at him. The man._

Two tired crimson eyes opened. Looking around the room. The owner to the eyes sat up. His body was shaking. Not knowing the reason, the owner ignored the pain in his body and stood up. Feeling some kind of weight on his neck, he looked down. A shining golden, up side down, pyramid. Stuck in a rope that was placed around his neck. Was slowly moving from left to right. Reacting from when he had moved only a second ago. In the middle was an eye looking right forward. The eyes of Horus. How he knew that, he didn't know.

Looking around the room he remembered what had happened. From finding the puzzle, his body refusing to listen, the images of the red people, to now.

It was first now that he realized that he still had these white things on his body. The things Yugi called bandages. They where slightly red but it was to little to get his attention. Yami opened the door to Yugis room and walked out. It was quiet. He walked down the stairs but couldn't see anyone.

He walked up to the door that Yugis grandpa had walked out and in from. The door that lead out to that weird green world. Yugi had told him to never go out there if he wasn't with him. But the curiosity inside him was to big.

He hadn't been able to go out yet, and he didn't like being in here. It was boring and all he did was reading that weird number book or sleeping.

His head was still a little weird, and Yugi had told him before that if he hurt he should be careful. But he never said that he was supposed to lay in bed all day. He only said, be careful.

Blinking he shrugged and opened the door, but before he walked out he remembered something and looked down at the floor. When Yugi had taught him some words, he had also told him when to use it and what the thing was. One of the words were shoes, you had them when you walked out into the weird green world.

After putting some shoes on, he walked out through the door and closed it behind him. Yami blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light, before he looked around. There where people everywhere and big houses. Many people walked in and out from the houses and there was big things running fast on the ground. All the people seemed to be afraid of them since they always stopped when they run by. But sometimes the big things stopped for them. But they only did that when the high things that shined green, orange or red where on red. Or if there was this white things on the ground.

Yami stopped and looked at the houses. They wasn't looking like before, and they were many more. There was also many more people, young and old people was walking everywhere and even animals was walking with some of them.  
There was so many things around that Yami didn't even know the name for. Nor what it did. Like this big doors that always opened when someone walked close to them and then closed when the person walked away. But it seemed like they didn't like it if someone played with them. Two kids had run back and forth near the door, making it close and then open again over and over. Until the door got tired of them and closed when one of the kids was still standing near it and if she hadn't moved it would have closed right one her.

Yami made a mental note to not angry the magical doors and continued walking.

Everything was new to him. There was this things with people in, that Yugi called a TV, everywhere and they were all talking about other things. There was big houses everywhere with hundreds of people inside that all looked at all the things, some took them and walked over to a person and then walked out with the things and some looked but didn't take it.

The houses was all filled with things Yami wasn't even sure he knew was used for. He knew clothes, and shoes, but not that there was so many of them. In so many colors and shapes.

But there was one of the many houses the really caught his attention. He didn't know why, but he was almost drawn to it. The house was filled with many "ancient stuff" as the sign said, and many of the things had weird writings on them. `Hieroglyphs` was they called. How he knew was a mystery, but one more was that he knew what it said. He could read it as clear as day light. He looked down on his necklace and saw a small light coming from it. It wasn't strong enough for anyone to notice, but strong enough for him to see.

After his little tour, looking at all the shops, had he finally found a nice and quiet place. There where kids running around and older people, not to old, but older than him, was watching them. If some of the kids got hurt or something happened, walked one or more of the old people up to them.

Yami looked around and find a spot under a sakura tree and sat down in the shadow of the tree. He sighed and looked up at the tree.

While Yami was on his little `walk´ had Yugi come back home, but when he couldn't find Yami, only his really worried grandpa, had he ran out again. Running around, he was searching everywhere for him.

But after about half an hour without finding anything, was he ready to give up when his face, literally, hit the ground. He had collided with something, or rather, someone. Looking up when he heard his name, he saw Joey, Ryou and Tea all looking at him. Tea opened her mouth to say something but was cut of when Yugi jumped up on his feet again and took a hold on Ryou's shoulders.

"Have you seen Yami?" He asked and Ryou blinked at him before he shacked his head.

"No, why? Has something happened to him?" Ryou asked and looked at Yugi just as intense as Yugi looked at him.

Yugi sighed and shacked his head before he answered. "I don't know, when grandpa came home was Yami gone and now I can't find him." Yugi answered and threw his hands up in the air. "And he don't know anything about, well anything to be fair."

"Who is Yami?" Joey asked and both Ryou and Yugi looked at him and then at Tea. Yugi thought for a moment before he got an idea and looked at his two friends.

"Help me find him and, then, I answer you." He said and Joey and Tea looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine Yug', you win. But we don't even know how he looks."

"Oh that's easy. Just look after someone who looks like me." Yugi answered and Joey frowned and opened his mouth but Tea cut him of.  
"I think I've seen someone like that." She said and now had all the others attentions.

"Where?" Ryou asked and Tea thought before she smiled.  
"Follow." She said and started to run towards the domino park. The others followed after her and soon where they all standing in the park. Looking at Tea who looked around a little until she pointed against a sakura tree, not far from where they are standing.  
"I saw him there a few minutes ago." She said and they all looked at the tree. That now was empty, no one was around the tree, not even an animal.

"Great, where late." Joey muttered and Tea sighed. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and then back at the tree. Both thinking the same thing. There was something, or hopefully someone, in the tree.

They both started to walk towards the sakura tree and soon Joey and Tea was joining them. They all four stopped under the tree and looked up. Yugi and Ryou both sighed a sigh of relief while Tea and Joey both gasped.

Sitting on one of the branches, his back on the big tree and his legged crossed. Was Yami. His eyes were closed and his hands was behind his head. His clothes and hair moved in the wind.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked down and saw Yugi, Ryou and two people he didn't know. He moved into a sitting position and looked down at the four teens beneath him. He moved his head to the side and looked at Yugi and Ryou.

"Yugi, Ry..ou?" He said and blinked. Seeing the smile on Ryou's lips he knew he had said right.

"Yami, how did you get all the way up there?" Yugi asked. Not quite understanding how he could climb up a tree, that not even Joey would be able to climb, since _he_ is to short to reach the _first_ branch even if he jumped, making Yugi even_ more_ puzzled as how Yami got up, but not knowing how to speak, shower or anything else._ Heck he d__on't__ even know how to eat!_

Shaking his head he looked up at Yami again, who was trying really hard to find the right words. Not finding them he just shrugged.

"Can you come down?" Ryou asked and Yami nodded, the four teens back away a little. Thinking that Yami would climb down, but no. Standing up on the branch he gracefully jumped down and landed just as gracefully on the ground.

"Who?" Yami asked and pointed at Joey and Tea, ignoring the looks all four of them gave him. Yugi, already used to Yamis weird ways of doing things, was the first one to recover.

"They are my friends. Joey and Tea." Yugi answered and pointed at his two friends, in order. Yami looked at them for a minute before he lost interest and looked down at his arm instead. It was more red now, weird. He put his arm on it and the pain that ran trough his body made his head spin and he dropped to the ground. Holding a hand on his head he looked at Yugi and Tea who both reacted in just a second, before he closed his eyes. He could feel the puzzle, once again, shining and the pain slowly started to vanish until it became bearable.

"What's wrong Yami." Yugi asked when Yami opened his eyes again and Yami pointed towards his arm.

"Red... More, red." He said and they all four gasped. The whole bandage was now covered in blood. But what surprised Tea, Joey and Ryou the most was the fact that Yami didn't even seem to care about the pain, he so obviously felt.

"I told you, don't touch it." Yugi said and looked at Yami with narrowed eyes, but they instantly softened when Yami shacked his head.  
"Didn't touch."

By the way, last chapter, was there something I forgot to say.

You remember that I wrote red people? Well, if you didn't understand it, I meant dead people, with blood all over them. But since Yami is a little different with how he thinks and all that, I wrote it like red people, meaning he didn't understand it was blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:**I don't, and never will, own Yugioh. _Thinking _"Talking"

_**Chapter 6 Creepy doll man**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-Broke**_

_**Love**_

"One day your going to give me a heart attack." Yugi said while he changed Yamis bandage. After he and the others had found Yami they had walked home. Yugi's grandpa was still out so he had sent Ryou and Joey out to look for him. While he and Tea stayed to fix Yamis injured arm. They had to clean the wound before putting on a new bandage.

Yami looked at Yugi with a confused look and tilted his head to the side.

"Heart... Attack?" He asked and Yugi looked at him, shaking his head he finished with the bandage and sat back on the couch.

"It's just an expression." Seeing Yami's more confused looked he sighed, and smiled. Yami really was something. _I wonder how old he is? _Yugi looked at Yami and was about to say something to him, but was cut of by Tea.

"How old is Yami?" She asked and Yugi blinked before he looked at her. _That was scary. _He asked his head again before answering that he didn't know and then looked back at Yami again. Who ignored both of them. He looked at the puzzle in his hands. He hold it very carefully, as if it was going to brake if he wasn't careful enough. But still hard enough so it wouldn't fall down to the floor.

"Yami?" Yugi asked and like a trained dog, he looked up. He looked at Yugi, waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember anything?" Yami blinked and for a long time he just looked at Yugi and Tea. Before he stood up and walked out from the room. Both Tea and Yugi looked at each other in confusion. Yugi stood up, ready to go after him, but stopped when the door to the game shop opened and Ryou, Joey and grandpa walked in.

"Where is Yami?" Grandpa asked and looked at Yugi who sighed and pointed up the stairs.  
"My room. I asked him if he remembered something, and he walked away." Yugi answered and his grandpa looked at him for a minute and then at Tea.

"Well then, go after him." He said to his grandson who did as he was told and walked up the stairs. Or more ran up.

He stopped at the door and looked at it before he slowly turned the door knob. He walked in to his room before he closed the door behind him. He couldn't see anything in the dark room. It didn't even come any light from the windows.

He moved his arm on the wall behind him and after some time he finally found what he was looking for and the lamps turned on. He looked around the room and found Yami sitting on the bed. His head was resting on a pillow. The pillow was laying on his legs and his arms was around his legs. Preventing them from moving.

The light from the moon shined on him, making his eyes look even more red and his skin looked like it was shining. His hair moved softly from the wind, coming form the opened window. Yugi caught himself staring and shacked his head. Before he moved over to Yami and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as softly as he could. Yami didn't respond, but he knew he had heard him. "Did I say something wrong?" Now Yami looked at Yugi before he slowly shacked his head and turned it back. Looking at the star filled sky.  
"A mo-mother. I have... One?" Yami asked, his voice was so quiet Yugi barely heard him.

"Everyone has a mother Yami, or else we wouldn't be here now." Yugi answered. He looked at Yami closely, he'd never seen him like this before, he was acting really strange. Maybe it had something with his necklace to do. He hadn't had the time to ask Yami about it, but he figured he should soon. The question was only, should he do it now or later?

"Story's." Yugi blinked at the word and looked at Yami questioningly. He had turned his own head and was now looking at Yugi. A blank look on his face.

"What's with them?" Yugi asked.

"Mother's, tell stories?" Yami asked, tilting his head to the side his eyes shined crimson. Yugi smiled at that. He didn't know what was going on in Yami's head, he didn't know why he asked these questions. But he was glad Yami wasn't angry at him. He had been afraid he had said something stupid and hurt him. You never know with Yami, he was special. You can never know what's going on in his head. If you thought that could read him, then you were dead wrong and Yugi liked that. It made him special, not like other people. Even if that brain of him almost gave Yugi a heart attack today. He wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yes, if you ask them. My mother does, or did." Yugi said and Yami looked at him. His eyes urging him to continue. "My mother and father don't live here. They had to move because of my dad's work. But they tries to visit as much as they can." Yami nodded his head and looked down at the bed before he lifted it again.

"You miss?" He asked and Yugi, understanding what he meant, nodded.

"But I have grandpa and my friends. I'm happy. Besides, I can see them sometimes. That's better than never being able to seem them." Yugi said and Yami thought for a moment before he understood what he meant and nodded.

"Mother, told stories. I think." Yami said, breaking the silence that had feel over the two boys. Both deep in thought. Yugi blinked. Wondering if he'd heard right. But when he saw the look on Yami's face, he knew he had.

"You think?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded. But more then that he didn't say. Right at that time Yugi's grandpa came in and all three walked down to Joey, Tea and Ryou. Where Yugi explained who Yami was, kind of, and where he'd found him. All the while was Yami sitting quietly on the seat beside him and looked down at the up side down pyramid around his neck.

What Yugi had said to him was still lingering in his mind. `Yes, if you ask them.´ _If I... Ask. _Lifting his head he looked out the window. It had been decided that Ryou, the other boy, who's name was Joey, or that's what Yami thought, and the girl, Tea. Would all stay for the night. It had started raining and it was pretty late. Sometimes a big sound would come and the whole sky would lit up. Everyone always seemed to flinch every time it happened. Though why, Yami didn't understand. He like the sound, it was, in a strange way, calming and he liked how the whole sky would lit up. Like the rooms did when you clicked on a button. Yami never realized that his head was laying on Yugis shoulders, nor did he realize that his eyes was slowly closing. Until he could only see darkness.

_Yami P.O.V_

_It's so dark. Why is it so dark? It's scaring me. I want my mommy and daddy. Where are they? They said they would always be with me. But they're not. They aren't here, I want them to come. I'm scared. I don't like this darkness, it feels like it's laughing at me._

_A strange feeling flows through me and I turn my head. Something is calling my name? But I can't hear it, but I know, they're calling for me. _

_I start to walk the feeling inside me leading the way. Suddenly I trip on something and feel down on my knees. A light shines behind me and, turning, I see some kind of pyramid behind me. _

"_Did I trip on t'is?" I picked the pyramid up and saw that it was attached to some kind of band. A necklace then! But what was it doing here? _

_I feel a presence behind me and turns around. A man? I can't see his face, but he wears some kind of suit. A black suit. Daddy usually wears them when he walks to work. But why is this guy, what is he doing here. _

"_W'o are you?" The man smiles and looks at me. I don't like him, he's scaring me. I want to go home. I want my mommy and daddy. I don't want to be here anymore. The pyramid feels warmer and I hug it tighter. It's comforting me, telling me everything's going to be alright. But it don't say it, it's that feeling again. Is the pyramid the one who does it then? _

_The man takes a step forward and I take a step backwards. I don't like him. He's still smiling that creepy smile, but now I can at least see his eyes. I wish I couldn't. They're just, black. Nothing more, he looks like a creepy doll. _

"_Give it to me." The man says and reaches out his hand towards me. I flinch and takes a step back.  
"G-Give w'at?" I asks and the man takes another step towards me. I try to step away, but there is something behind me. Stopping me from moving. Looking over my shoulder I see a wall but, that wasn't there before. Looking back at the man I now realized something. I'm stuck, between the wall and this creepy doll man. _

"_Give me the necklace, the pyramid in your hands." His voice scares me. He is angry, but why does he want the necklace? Should I give it to him? No, it's telling me not to, that everything will be alright. It will protect me, as long as I don't give it to that man. Shaking my head I look at the man._

"_N-No." Suddenly he lunges at me and I jump to the side. Everything after that happens to fast. I'm not sure what happened, all I know is that I'm not in that dark place anymore. I'm in my own house, in the living room. My mommy and daddy are here to but, they look like sleeping and they're all red. The weird thing is, that their eyes are open. I don't understand, why are they sleeping with open eyes? _

_I still have the pyramid in my hands and I'm sitting right beside mommy. But she doesn't seem to see me, why? She's looking right at me, but her eyes. They are like that man's eyes, cold, lifeless and... And dead._

"_No!" No they can't be, they're not dead! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! They can't, I don't, I won't. They promised, they promised to never leave me. So then why? Why did you leave me? Why? Why? Why? I don't understand! _

_Wait the pyramid... The man killed them, he killed my... He wanted the pyramid so he killed them, he... He killed... It's all... It's all his... His fault. _

"_T-this can't be real, please, tell me it's not real. Stop playing, it's not real! Stop playing!" By now I'm shaking them just as much as I'm shaking. I just want them to look at me again, not with those cold dark eyes. With the warm nice eyes that they always looked at me with. I want them to look at me, smile and say that it's all just a joke. That they're not dead. But they don't. They don't move. They don't blink, they don't... Anything. _

_I draw my legs towards me and hugs them. I'm crying, I know I do. I can feel it. I just want my mommy back. I want my mommy and daddy to come back. _

"_This is all just a dream, I want them back. I don't want to be alone. This is just a dream."_

"_It's not a dream, far from it." The man, I don't have to look up to know that it's him. So then, this isn't a dream? It's... It's real... It's real... It's real... It's real..._

Normal P.O.V

A scream filled the air. Waking up Yugi with a start he looks around the room. The scream is coming from downstairs. _But everyone is sleeping up here. Everyone beside, _

"Yami!" In record time is Yugi out of bed and in the living room. He looks around but can't see him on the couch where they left him. He moves his hand on the wall and finds the switch button to the lamps. Light fills the room and he looks around.

It didn't take long for him to find him, but when he did it was like the whole world froze around him. He could almost feel his heart braking into tiny peaces at the sight before him.

Yami was sitting in a corner, his back against the wall and his arms around his legs. Swinging back and forward. His eyes looking right in front of him. But the light that had always been in them was gone, replaced by fear. Tears was falling down his cheeks and his whole body was shaking.

"Yami..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** I don't, and never will, own Yugioh. _Thinking _"Talking"

_**Chapter 7 Getting Better**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-Broke**_

_**Love**_

Yugi walked up to Yami and slowly sat down beside him. He carefully touched Yami's arm, wanting him to react, or do anything beside what he was doing now. But it didn't work, Yami didn't react the slightest. Yugi, starting to get really worried, tried to shake his shoulders but still, nothing.

"Yami, come on Yami what's wrong. Talk to me..." Yugi begged and shacked him harder, he didn't like the look in his eyes. They looked so... Dead. He didn't like it, it didn't suit him, not Yami. He seemed so happy most of the time, this look, it wasn't his. Yugi lowered his head and let go of Yami, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Yami like this but he needed help.

"Yami, please talk to me. I'm here, Yugi, remember?" Yugi whispered. He looked up at Yami again and almost feel backwards when he saw two crimson eyes looking right at him. He saw Yami blink, but nothing more happened, the pained look was still there in his eyes, like the fear. But something else was there too. Yugi blinked and moved closer to Yami, their body's touched and he saw something flash through Yamis eyes. Yugi moved his arms around Yamis trembling body and felt how Yami slowly relaxed.

"It's okay Yami, I'm here. Whatever your afraid of, it won't hurt you. You're safe here, I promise." Yugi said and hold Yami tighter against him. It didn't take long before he heard quiet sobs and felt tears sliding down his skin.

"Yami?" Yugi asked and moved a little so he could look at him without letting go of his trembling body. He was crying again, the tears were in perfect synch with each other. His mouth was half opened until he closed it, then opened it again. Over and over, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. The words wouldn't come to him.

Yugi hugged him tighter and Yami let his head fall down on his shoulder, burying his face in Yugi's neck.

"She can never..." A quiet whisper came from Yami's lips. "Tell more stories, she can never talk again. He can never talk again. He can never again come home late from his job. She can never finish that story." Yami's voice was low and hoarse, but Yugi heard every single word he said. He didn't understand what he was talking about, he didn't understand what had happened. But even though all that, was there only one thing he could think about. Yami was talking, he was actually talking. Long sentences and no stammering, no nothing. He was talking just like a normal person. This somehow made Yugi sad and more worried than before. "They can never talk to each other. They can never talk to anyone. They can never see again. They can never feel again. They can never talk again. They can never do anything, they can never walk again, they can just be..." Yugi's breathing stopped when he heard the last word. "Dead." Then everything went quiet. Yami didn't say anything more after that and Yugi just looked at nothing. His mind trying to understand what Yami was talking about. Why he had said those things but he couldn't come up with an answer. He turned his head and saw that Yami was fast asleep on his shoulder. His breathing was normal and he looked peaceful, like if nothing of this had just happened. Yugi looked at Yami a bit longer before he stood up and layed Yami down on the couch again. He took the blanket that was still laying on the floor and covered Yami up. He then sat down in the armchair and, with a blanket around him, he too feel asleep.

A faint glow came from the puzzle around Yami's neck and for just a second Yami's breathing turned into smoke, and a shill went down his spine before his temperature went back to normal again. The puzzle stopped glowing as to not cause it's bearer anymore pain. But the hatred still welled inside it, waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

A bright light woke Yami up from his sleep and he slowly sat up. Looking around he groggily yawned before he looked his gaze towards the kitchen. He could hear the voices from all the other people in the house. Tea, grandpa, Joey, Ryou and Yugi. _Yugi... _He had come to him when he had the nightmare, he was there he didn't leave. A small smile formed on Yami's lips. But it soon vanished when a loud crash came from the kitchen, making Yami jump. A few minutes latter everyone but Yugi's grandpa came out from the kitchen and Yugi slumped down on the spot beside Yami. Ryou sat down at the other side and Tea took the armchair. Joey sat down on the other armchair and they all sighed exhausted at the same time. Making Yami blink in confusion. He wanted to ask them what's wrong, but he didn't know how. It was silent for a long time before Yugi realized something and sat up more properly before he looked at Yami, straight in the eyes. Making Yami feel quiet uncomfortable.

"Say something." Yugi said and Yami blinked again. Tilting his head to the side he made his little 'huh' sound, making everyone look at him.

"Say something, just, anything." Yugi said and Yami looked at him, still confused, but he did as Yugi asked.  
"Why you want me..." Stopping Yami thought, before he continued. "Say something?" Yami asked and Yugi smiled before he shacked his head.

"Nothing special." He said and the other looked at him like if he was insane. But Yugi just continued to smile. _Whatever had happened to Yami last night, it was the shook. _Yugi thought and looked at Yami who looked out through one of the windows, ignoring Yugi's weird behavior. Which only made Yugi smile more. _Yup, he's back to normal._

* * *

"What are you talking about Joey?" Tea asked and looked at her blonde friend. Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Joey were all in school. Yugi's grandpa promised them that he would take care of Yami and make sure that he didn't run away again. Or hurt himself, more then he already have.

But still, after all that, knowing that his grandpa was with Yami and that he would call if anything happened, was he still nervous. Sure what had happened that night could only Yugi remember, Yami had no idea what he was talking about when he had asked him about it, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen again.

But Yugi knew that he could trust his grandpa and therefore went to school, together with his three friends. Who were right now sitting on the grass under a big tree talking about, well Yugi wasn't really sure _what _they were talking about and it seemed like he wasn't alone on that one.

"Come on, wouldn't that be awesome? Think about how much Yami would learn from it." Joey said and put his hands up in the air to show his excitement.

"It could be dangerous for him too, we don't know what he's been through! But as we all know he doesn't know anything. Joey he couldn't even _talk_ when Yugi found him!" Tea said, she wasn't angry, she was just worried that this idea would be more bad than good for Yami. Joey blinked and then looked at Yugi with pleading eyes.

"Come on Yug', you think it's a good idea right?" He asked and Yugi looked at Ryou who looked back at him. Both having the same expression, what did I miss?

"Ehm... Well... To be honest, I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Yugi said and looked at both Joey and Tea.

Tea sighed and shacked her head. She then looked at Ryou and asked if he knew what they were talking about, but he answered that same way as Yugi did. She sighed again at that and then looked at both guys.

"Your worried about Yami aren't you?" She asked both Yugi and Ryou, who both were first going to deny, until they saw the look on Tea's face.

"Y-Yeah." Yugi said and looked at her straight in the eyes. "But it's just... That night I, it really scared me Tea. It scared _him, _I'm just worried it will happen again." Yugi said and Ryou looked at him. He and Yugi was the only ones that _really _knew what had happened, or that's what they thought since Yami had say that he didn't remember anything. Yugi had told Ryou about it when he came down in the middle of the night and saw Yugi sleeping in the armchair. Yugi couldn't come up with any lie and he knew that Ryou would just see right through him anyway and he knows that Yami would have no problem with Ryou knowing. So he told him, better that then feeling guilty for lying right in his best friends face, he just couldn't do that.

"I can understand that Yugi, but your grandpa is with him and he knows what he's doing. Besides, he only get's nightmares when he's sleeping and he didn't seem that sleepy this morning." She said and Yugi was silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded and smiled at her.

"Your right, thanks Tea." He said and she smiled back at him.

"Tea's right Yug, gramps can take care of him. You don't have to worry, neither of you." Joey said and both boys nodded.

"Good, now then back to topic." Joey said.

"Right, about that, what are you two talking about?" Ryou asked.

"About having some fun. It's holiday soon remember?" Joey said and all three friends nodded. "So, were of school in three weeks that means we have to do something fun!" Joey said. He had so much excitement it looked like he was going to explode.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Yugi said and Ryou nodded in agreement. "What do you have in mind Joey?"

"That's where the problem is." Tea said. "He want's to..."

"Camp!" Joey said, finishing her line and jumping up from his place on the ground. "Wouldn't that be awesome? We four and Yami of course." Joey said and Yugi looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know Joey, you really think taking Yami out on that is... Safe?" Ryou asked.

"Exactly what I said! He doesn't know that much and is very vulnerable because of that..." Tea said and Joey looked at her before he nodded. He opened his mouth to talk, but Yugi beat him to it.

"I don't think we should say that." He said and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"What do ya mean Yug?" Joey asked and Yugi looked up from the ground.

"Yami is special. He don't know that much, probably because of amnesia, but I'm still not sure if that is what he has." Yugi said thoughtfully. "But yes, he is vulnerable by not knowing that much. We know when it's danger, we know when we need to run, but he don't. He isn't thinking the same way we are because of whatever that happened to him." Yugi continued and the other looked at him. Waiting for him to continue to explain what he meant by all this. "But that's what makes him special isn't it? The way he act's, talks and thinks. We can't say that it's to dangerous for him just cause _we _think that. He isn't thinking the same way as we do. Therefore..." Yugi looked at the other, with a smile on his face. "We should ask him what he want's."

The other looked at each other and then nodded with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi said while he walked into the living room with Tea, Joey and Ryou behind him. Yugi looked around but he couldn't see Yami or his grandpa anywhere. Turning around he was about to ask the others if they seen him, but a loud crash stopped him.

"Yami!" He heard his grandpa call and run as fast as he could, with his friends close behind, to the storage room where the scream had came from. When he opened the door, was the first thing he saw his grandpa. Who looked down at a tower of boxes that was laying in front of him. Blinking Yugi looked around, but couldn't see Yami anywhere. When Ryou and Tea suddenly yelped in surprise and both he and Joey turned around to look at them. Tea pointed at the tower of boxers on the floor.

"T-They moved." She said and right on cue the boxers moved again but this time they didn't stop. Yugi looked at them with a weird look and took a step forward. He looked closely at the moving boxers and then at his grandpa.

The old man opened his mouth to explain when a head suddenly came up from under the boxers, scaring Yugi half to death and making him fall backwards on the floor.

"Yugi?" At the mention of his own name he looked up and almost fell backwards again. Blinking Yami looked back at him with innocent eyes and smiled.

"Y-Yami, what, how did... Why... Why are you?" Yugi stuttered and looked at Yami. Who only smiled towards him and, slowly, stood up. He walked away from the boxes and looked at them before he looked at the old man.

"You scared them." Yami said and the old man shacked his head.

"Yami you can't scare boxes." He said and then looked to his left where three dumbfounded teenagers stood and stared at him. While his grandson just sat on the floor looking at Yami.

The room was silent for a long time before Joey broke it.

"What the heck are you two up to when were not around?" He asked breaking the silence and making everyone come out from their trance. Yugi, who was still on the floor, stood up and walked over to Yami, who now was sitting on a box, and sat down beside him.

"Are you alright Yami?" He asked and Yami nodded. "Good, now, what were you doing under those boxers?" He asked and Yami looked over towards the boxers and shrugged.

"Bored." He said and looked towards the old man. Who continued to talk in his place.

"About an hour ago Yami said he was bored, so I told him to go and check in here and see if he could find something to do. Just a few minutes before you all came, did I realize that Yami hadn't come back out so I walked in here to see what he was doing." The old man said while the others looked at him. "When I came in, I saw all these empty boxers, but they wasn't on the floor, they were stacked on each other." The old man continued and the others looked at him with big eyes.

"He stacked them?" Ryou asked and the old man nodded.

"Then he scared them." Yami said and the others looked at him. "And they fell over."

"How did you scare boxes?" Tea asked and looked at the old man. Who sighed.

"I didn't scare them, when I asked him what he was doing he turned around and accidentally touched the boxes. Making them lose their balance." He explained and everyone nodded. Everyone beside Yami and Yugi. Who both were too shocked too do anything.

Yugi was looking at Yami with big eyes while Yami looked at his hands. Both were looking like statues.

Ryou, who was the first one to see this, looked at his friends worriedly and moved over to them. He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him snap back into reality.  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked and Yugi, without taking his eyes off of Yami, just shacked his head in disbelief.

"Yami you... You..." Yugi mumbled and by now was everyone in the room looking at him and Yami. Joey was about to take a step forward when Yugi suddenly jumped up from his seat. "You talked, not just a few words! Yami a whole SENTENCE!" He screamed, startling everyone in the room and making Yami fall down from the box he was sitting on and hit the floor in his surprise.  
"S-Sorry?" He said shocked. Yugi looked at Yami and shacked his head. Still smiling Yugi hugged Yami, who could only sit there in surprise. Not really knowing what was going on. Sure he had just said more then he usually managed to do, but... Was it really _that_ good?

About an hour later were all five friends sitting in the living room. With Yami, Yugi and Ryou on the couch, while Tea and Joey were sitting in the two armchairs. After Yugi's little surprise attack, which had really scared Yami, they had tried to make Yami talk more, and say even more sentences. Sure Yugi knew that Yami knew some from the beginning, but he had never really _said _them. He had only said a few words and when he finally said it, without being scared to death, Yugi just couldn't control himself. In his eyes this was a really good sign, it showed that Yami was starting to get better.

But they hadn't managed to get more than two more sentences out from him before he started to really fumble with his words and they decided that it was probably best to stop.

So now, were they all sitting in the living room and watching a movie in silence, but there was something that was bothering Yugi. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like he had forgotten something. Something like...

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked and Yami turned his head and looked at him. The movie they were looking at was starting to get really interesting, but Yami didn't care about that. He didn't understand it anyway, it was just weird. He didn't understand why the people run away or trying to kill each other. It just didn't make sense. What would they gain from killing other people, nothing. That's why he had so much trouble to understand what was going on and it ended with him just looking at the screen, not listening to a word of what they were saying.

"Do you know what camping is?" Yugi asked and Yami thought for a short time before he nodded. When Yugi had decided to help him learn to talk more, he had said just that word, and Yami, not knowing what it had meant then, had asked about it.

"You told me." He said and Yugi nodded when the memory came back to him.

"Right, so, do you want to do that? With me, Tea, Joey and Ryou. In a week?" Yugi asked and Yami looked back at the TV. Thinking it over for a few minutes, he turned his attention back to Yugi.

* * *

Alright, lets see, first up. Only Yugi and Ryou knows what had happened to Yami that night, the others, that includes Yugi's grandpa, only knows that he had a horrible nightmare. But nothing more.

Then, why Yugi got so happy when Yami talked, like really talked, was 'cause Yami wasn't really thinking, he just talked. Meaning that he didn't think about the words he used, not like he usually do, he did like we all do when we talk (don't know how to explain it better than that.)

And last! I know this took ages, but got stuck right under the part where Yugi want's Yami to speak and i didn't know what to write! It was so frustrating, but then I went away and camped with my family and got this little idea. Thou the part with the boxers, i have no idea where that came from... Honest... Anyway so i thought it would be fun and so this chapter was finally born!

But not only did i get this idea, i also got a good idea to a cute little scene with Yami and Yugi. You see I'm still not sure where this book is going, if it's just going to be Yami and Yugi as brother's/friends or if it should be puzzle shipping, so if you have a suggestion for that, then place tell me.

Oh and, I'm not sure what to call grandpa, he is just going to be called, old man, grandpa or Yugi's grandpa. I do know his name, but i just don't want to use it, since, well it's just not going to sound good...

P.S Whatever you choose the scene i talked about up here is still going to be in it, so don't worry about that.

Again, sorry for the wait, I've just had some small problems... Again, sorry


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Drowned**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-Broke**_

_**Love**_

The car was far from quiet. Joey and Grandpa sat and talked about different duel monsters tactics, Ryou and Yugi talked about school and other random stuff, while Anzu and Serenity talked about the trip and what they were going to do when they would eventually get there. Yami was the only one who didn't speak, which wasn't that surprising since he mostly stayed quiet anyway, but something that was surprising was the fact that he actually had managed to fall asleep. He had his head rested on the car door and was calmly breathing in and out.

Yami had said yes to the idea of camping and the five friends decided where they were going to go. They also managed to convince Yugi's grandpa to drive them and then bring them back at the end of the weekend. A few complications had come up between Joey's mother and father and it had all ended with Serenity coming with them since Joey did not want to leave her alone with their father.

"Hey Anzu, do you know where everyone is going to sleep?" Joey asked and turned around so he could get a better look at the two girls that sat behind grandpa's seat.

"Well, we do have three tents so everyone is going to have a tent buddy..." Anzu started but got interrupted by Ryou.

"Tent buddy?"

"We couldn't come up with anything else and besides now Joey knows what we're talking about." Anzu answered and looked at Joey with a smirk while he gave her a cold glare. Serenity giggled before she continued where Anzu had left of.

"You're all going to be two and two and to make it easy for Yami decided we that Yugi and Yami should have a tent. Then it's me and Anzu and Joey and Ryou. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is. Right?" Joey said with enthusiasm and both Ryou and Yugi nodded happily.

"I just hope that Yami will be able to sleep tonight." Yugi said and looked over at Yami who sat on his right, deep in sleep and happily oblivious of the fact that everyone, besides grandpa, looked right at him.

"Don't worry about it Yugi, I'm sure he will be just fine." Anzu said.

_The sun was high in the sky and the small boys body gleamed with sweat. He jumped up and down while he impatiently waited for his parents to come. They had decided to go to the beach today and Yami's father had promised to learn Yami how to swim. So far he had only had lessons in their pool, it was fun but the pool was so small and he had never been to the beach before. _

"_Daddy, Daddy come on!" The young Yami yelled while he continued to jump up and down. He ran back to his parents and then towards the beach, then back to his parents over and over again. He looked like a dog who waited for it's owners. His parents laugh at the sight of their energetic son._

_The beach was full of people and it took some time before they managed to find a nice place to sit down. Yami was watching the waves as they crashed into the cliffs not far from where he was standing while he waited for his father._

"_Afraid?" _

"_Never!" The young Yami said while he tried to look big. His father laughed._

"How long until we get there?" Joey asked and the other five grunted.

"Two hours, now can you please just stop asking!" Tea answered.

"What I'm just curious!"

"Curious? You've asked the same damn question twelve times for the past ten minutes!" Ryou said as Yugi sighed. The three friends continued to yell at each other and he didn't feel like stopping them.

He looked over at Yami. He looked so calm and happy. ´_I wonder what hes dreaming about.` _He moved his gaze to look out the window, but jumped when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down all he saw was Yami's hair and he smiled slightly.

The others continued to argue while he looked out thru the window again and tried to ignore the others voices.

_The waves were cold and the wind was just getting stronger and stronger. The fear inside me started to take over and my sight started to become dizzy. The heavy waves threw themselves over me and I could no longer feel my legs under me. I was dragged down into the deep sea. I tried to get up again but my body felt so heavy. I couldn't do anything, but I didn't wanna die. My fear vanished for just a second and the feeling in my legs were back, I desperately tried to swim up to the surface. My head broke through and I managed to breath a few times before the fear once again took a hold of me and the waves swallowed me again. _

Yugi looked down at Yami and saw that the smile that had been on lisp were gone. His eyes were shut tight and he was breathing fast.

"Hey, Yami, it's okay it's just a dream." He said in a low voice, trying to calm Yami down without waking him up. His mother had done this on him himself a few times when he had had nightmares and it usually worked. Yugi felt something on his wrist and looked down.

_I could only see the darkness and feel the cold water around me. I tried to get up again but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't breath and I could now feel the panic starting to rise in my head. The panic and the fear was starting to take control over me and I desperately tried to get up. My mom had once told me to try and stay calm if something bad happened, if I started panicking it could all get worse, but no matter what I did I couldn't reach the surface. I couldn't breath, couldn't see and I couldn't feel my legs or arms. All I knew was that I was sinking deeper and deeper down into the sea no matter what I did. _

"Yami, wake up!" Yugi yelled when he suddenly realized that Yami wasn't breathing. His eyes were even more shut and his grip on Yugi's wrist had changed into an iron grip, stopping the blood in Yugis hand. "Yami!" Yugi yelled again the others now looked at the two boys. When grandpa saw Yami struggling to breath he drove to the side and stopped the car.

_I could feel my consciences starting to slip and my head was now spinning from the lack of air. I could no longer feel anything. My eyelids felt heavy and I just wanted to sleep so badly it almost hurt. _

"What happened?" Joey asked when he had opened the door so they could get Yami out of the car. He was currently laying in Yugi's lap.

"I don't know, I… He suddenly acted like, like he had, nightmare and then… I don't know! He's not breathing and I, grandpa, I don't know what to do!"

"Just take a deep breath Yugi." Tea said while Serenity moved Yami so he now was laying on the ground. She then put her right and left hand on his chest while she gently pushed down. Ryou moved his hand over to Yami's wrist.

"He do have a pulse, but it's really weak." The others looked at him.

"We need to wake him up, whatever he is dreaming about is the reason for all this." Tea said.

_Something warm suddenly touched my arm and I could feel how it took a strong grip around it. It made me move, but to where I don't know. I just wanted to sleep, for just a few minutes. _

"_Ya_mi!"

Crimson eyes shot open and faster then the blink of an eye was Yami sitting up, coughing from the lack of air and with sweat dripping down his forehead. Yami's coughing eventually stopped and his breathing turned back to it's normal rhythm, but his body was still shaking and he refused to look up from the ground he was currently staring at.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked in a gentle voice, but Yami didn't answer, he didn't react at all. Yugi looked at his friends and grandpa, getting the hint, they all nodded and walked away, leaving Yugi alone with Yami. "You don't have to answer me, just, please look at me. I thought that… You, you stopped breathing and I thought..." Yugi stopped once he realized that he was rambling, he sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm..."

"Sorry." Yugi looked up and gasped when he saw two glistening crimson eyes looking back at him, tears were falling down Yami's flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry."

I'M SO SORRY! Gomen nasai. So much have just happened and I lost track of time and when I then started to write something came in the way again and ugh. So. Many. Shitty. Things. Gomen, I'm really sorry for making you all wait this long. I hope I can make it up to you all with this chapter, where I almost killed Yami… Don't judge me!

Anywho, you remember that I wrote in -_MEEEEE- _text right? (hehe, can't remember the name for the text thingy, Italic maybe?) If you don't remember that text mean dream. I jumped from dream to the real world and I wanna know what you all think about it, was it hard to read, was it interesting, good, bad? Tell me in the comment so that I will know if I can use it in the future or not.

Alright then, hope you enjoyed and if you did, I guess you know what I want Ne?

Oh and if shitty isn't a word, then to bad I'ma use it anyway!

See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 No Dream, Memory**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-Broke**_

_**Love**_

"You have nothing to be sorry for Yami. It wasn't your fault."

The two boys were still sitting by the side of the road. One of them clutching the others shirt like if his life depended on it, while the other slowly rubbed the back of the other, trying to calm him.

They just sat there without saying a single word to each other. Both to lost in their own minds. Yugi was wondering what had happened, what had Yami been dreaming about? And Yami, he couldn't stop his thoughts from flying around in his head, trying to find a place where they could stay or trying to find an answer. He couldn't understand what had happened. Why couldn't he breath, why was his body shaking, why had he been so sleepy, he didn't understand a single thing. It was all just, confusing.

The friends and grandpa stayed on the side of the road for about an hour before they all had calmed down and were once again sitting in the car. Tea and Serenity had suggested that maybe they should cancel and go home, but Yami had refused. Saying that he didn't want to go back into a house. What it meant, no one knew, but they didn't say anything about it.

It had now been about one hour since the ´accident´ and everyone in the little car had the same thing running through their minds. What had Yami been dreaming about? Finally getting enough Ryou decided that asking was the only option they had. Just sitting there in silence and think about it wasn't going to bring any answers.

"Hey, Yami?" He asked and the three colored teen turned his head away from the window and looked at the white haired one. Moving his head a little to show him that he had his attention Ryou continued. "I understand if you don't wanna talk about it, but, you had a nightmare right? Do you remember what it was about?"

"Night-mare?" Yami asked as he turned his gaze to Yugi, who explained that a nightmare was like a dream, only more terrifying and usually made people scream from fear or start crying. "My parents." Yami moved his head down, looking at his lap before he closed his eyes. "Sand and wa-ter. It started a storm, then all darkness and really tired.

"Sand, water, parents, storm, darkness, tired? What does that mean?" Joey asked and Yami looked up at him, not able to answer the question. This were the only things he knew how to say. He was still dizzy from all the thoughts in his head and right now he didn't have the mental strength to think about the words he used. His head already hurt to much.

"Maybe." Serenity said and they all looked at her, everyone besides grandpa. "You mean you and your parents was at a beach right? And then a storm started." She said and Yami nodded a yes, making her continue. "And well, I'm not sure what the other means. But since you did talk about water and storm, I'm guessing you drowned, or more like almost drowned?" She said and Yami, once again, nodded.

"That would explain why you stopped breathing." Grandpa said and the teens looked at him.

"I guess so. The dream must have made you..." Yugi started but stopped when he felt someone touching his arm. Looking up amethyst meet crimson as Yami started to shake his head.

"No dream. Memory."

It took them about five hours in total to reach their destination. Grandpa had stayed with them until everything were in order, mostly because he needed a break from all the driving, but also to make sure that they all got their tents up.

After grandpa had left decided the six teens that they all needed something to eat and now, about one and a half hours later were they all sitting happily around the fire. Looking up at the sky filled sky. Everyone besides Yami, who had his gaze stuck on the flames, pictures of a younger him running through his mind. A burning house, people screaming and running in all kinds of directions. He could see himself, sitting in a corner, holding on to something around his neck.

Without noticing had Yami moved one of his hands to the puzzle that was hanging from his neck.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter actually made me realize that I need to read this book again, because I can't remember everything that I have already written. So I'm gonna appologize right away if I wrote something weird, but from what I can remember should this be right.

Anywho, as I said, I hope you enjoyed reading! And sorry about the shorter chapters, it makes it easier for me to update so I hope it's not that big of a problem.

Oh and if this is gonna be a puzzelshipping book or not is still in consideration, I promise I will tell when I know for sure

See Ya!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 Help me**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-Broke**_

_**Love**_

Screaming, fire, pain, tears, fear, blood. Why was it that he knew what those things were? Why was it that he could understand them so clearly when everything else was like another world, another language?

It was weird and it scared him. What if those dreams, memories, were the only thing he would ever remember? What if pain and fear was the only feelings that he could ever understand? Would Yugi still want to be friends with him then? Would the others still want to know him?

So many questions that he didn't know the answer to and he was to scared to ask Yugi about them, he was to, afraid.

Looking down at his hands he moved his head slightly to the left. The others had gone to bed long ago, he had too but he never feel asleep. He couldn't, he was scared of that his dreams would bring. He was scared of what they would show him.

A lonely tear landed on Yamis hand and shocked he looked at it as it slowly moved, watching as it fell down from his hand to land in the grass below him. Moving one hand up he felt more tears.

Tears. Crying. That was another thing he knew all to well. He knew what that meant, when you cried, something was wrong. In a bad way, right? Or could you cry because of happiness too? Maybe you could, but he had never felt tears of happiness, only of pain. Doesn't that mean that tears only bring pain?

Shaking his head he looked up at the many starts in the sky. Stars… Could they be sad too? Could they cry too? Could they feel pain, loneliness, fear? He guessed not. They weren't alive were they?

Without realizing it had Yami moved one his hand to the puzzle. The upside down pyramid was cold in his hands, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yami?" Looking down and to his left he saw Yugi, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, Yugi looked at Yami tiredly. "What are you doing? It's cold out here you'll catch a cold like that."

"Cold?"

"Yes." Yugi moved and sat down on the grass beside Yami. "When you get a cold you get sick. You don't feel well. You feel more tired and slow in the head." Yugi explained as he moved a little closer to Yami. "Are you crying?" He asked slowly as he moved his hand to his face to wipe of a tear from Yamis cold cheek.

Yami nodded and looked down at the grass. Would Yugi think it was weird?

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, his tiredness long gone. He looked closely at Yami. He saw the tiredness in his eyes, but there was also something else there. Unfortunately he didn't managed to see it as Yami moved his head down.

"I, don't… Know" Yami asked quietly and Yugi watched as Yamis shoulders started to shake slightly. Moving even closer he wrapped his arms around Yami. Who, in return, placed his head on Yugi's shoulder to confused to do anything else. Why was he crying when he wasn't feeling any pain? Why was he crying? Why? Why? Why? You only cried of pain but he wasn't hurting, was he?

"I'm sorry Yami. I'm so sorry, but unless you tell me whats wrong I can't do anything to help you." Yugi said and Yami shacked his head making Yugi sigh.

"Don't know, how, to say." Yami said after a few minutes of silence and Yugi moved back a little to look at him.

"I- Wait. I think I've got an idea. I'll be back." Yugi said as he carefully moved away from Yami before standing up and running over to his and Yamis tent. It didn't take long before he came back out, holding a pen and paper in his hand. A few days ago had he noticed that even though Yami couldn't talk properly, could he still write pretty good. At least good enough for Yugi to be able to understand. "Here, use this." He said as he gave Yami the pen and paper.

Yami looked at the things before moving his gaze up to Yugi, who smiled at him and nodded. Fear of what Yugi would say still gripped Yamis heart. Biting his underlip he again looked down at the paper before taking the pen up. He wrote something down before he looked at Yugi again who understood and leaned over Yami as he read what the other had written down.

´Remembering, fear, tears, screaming, fire, pain, blood. Tears only pain?`

"Tears only pain?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Yami. "You mean, you wonder why you cry?" He asked and Yami nodded.

"Tears, mean pain. Why?" Yami asked slowly and Yugi smiled slightly at him, shaking his head a little.

"You don't always cry because you're hurt or sad. Sometimes you cry because you're happy. Crying doesn't necessarily mean that you're said or in pain." Yugi explained slowly and Yami looked down at the paper again. Was he happy? Was that why he cried? It didn't feel like it. He felt empty when he had cried, empty and lonely.

A picture of the black man from one of his dreams suddenly came up and he felt himself flinching. He heard Yugi's worried voice say his name and he looked at his hands. They were shaking. Why?

Another picture, this time of all the red, blood. Everywhere even on himself. Yami felt his body starting to shake even more as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

One more picture. Two people laying in a pool of blood, his hands covered in blood shaking as wet tears mixed itself with the blood, making it drop down on the floor below him. He's holding something, the puzzle, the pyramid, the necklace. Warmth touched his body as the flames grew stronger around him. Its burning?

A darker picture emerged this time. He could see water and an arm trying to reach him. Before it suddenly became much brighter and sand filled his vision.

A fifth picture filled his vision. A black picture. Where was he? Why- Yugi. Where was Yugi? Voices fills his ears. _"Don't cry my angel. It was only a dream." It's okay my son. Everyone has nightmares." _The voices starts coming faster and faster, more and more._"It's not a dream far from it." "That my angel, is for tomorrow." "It's okay my angel. I'm here, I'm sorry I left you alone." "You felt hurt." "__Give it to me." _

Yami desperately clutched his hands over his ears, trying to keep the voices out but they only seemed to get louder. _"No!" "T-This can't be real, please, tell me it's not real." "Stop playing!" "This is all just a dream." "That my angel, is for tomorrow." It's not a dream far from it." "Don't cry my angel. It was only a dream." Give it to me!" _

Tears streamed down his face. His body was shaking and he moved his head from side to side. He didn't want to hear more. Why didn't they stop? _It's okay my son. Everyone has nightmares." "Stop playing!" "No!" "Give it to me!" _

The voices were getting even more loud and it felt like they were echoing inside his head. He started to feel dizzy and his head was starting to hurt. He felt himself breathing faster and faster. _Daddy, daddy, come on!" "Afraid?" "You felt hurt." "Give it to me!" "T-This cant be real, please tell me it's not real." "Stop playing!" "that my angel, is for tomorrow." It's okay my son. Everyone has nightmares." "It's okay my angel. I'm here, I'm sorry I left you alone." "Give it to me."_

The air in his lungs suddenly vanished and he could no longer breath. He felt the panic rise inside him as he felt the water around him. _"This is all just a dream" "It's not a dream far from it." "Give it back!" "I want them back" "No!" "This is just a dream." "Afraid?" "I don't want to be alone."_

"Yugi?" Where was Yugi? He wanted to see Yugi. Why wasn't he here? He said he wanted to help. Why wasn't he helping? Why wasn't he here? Why was he alone, why didn't anyone help him? "Yugi!" Fear gripped him tighter in its hold as his panic raised even further. He couldn't breath. He was scared. The voices didn't stop, the pictures didn't stop coming into his mind. He was scared.

A light. Warmth suddenly engulfed his whole body and Yami could feel his lungs taking in air. Breathing.

"Yami!" Hearing… Yugi?

Yamis eyes shot open looking eyes with amethyst as Yugi stared at him, fear and worry in his eyes, but also relief.

"Yami are you alright? You suddenly stopped answering me and you stopped breathing like before and… You okay?" Yugi asked trying desperately to calm down. 

Yami looked at the other. His eyes blinking slowly as he tried to process what had happened. All the voices and pictures, what did they all mean?

Shaking arms moved themselves around Yugi and wet tears once again rolled down Yamis cheeks as he tried to calm down. Yugi was here now, he hadn't left him. He hadn't been alone, abandoned. Yugi had been there the whole time.

A weak smile formed on Yamis lips as he Yugi tighter. Wanting to make sure that the other really was there and not just another illusion from another dream.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I am the meanest person alive but at least I decided to update…. After a few thousand years.

Sorry about that, had some problems with myself that needed to be fixed and school has now started and is meaner then ever. Yeah I started a new school yay! It's better then my former one, even if this one is more stressing.

But anyway, my life is mine and mine alone so lets talk about Yugi and Yamis life instead.

If I remember correctly I, can't remember when, but I think I asked if this should be a pussleshipping book or not? Or I just said that I was thinking, I'm not sure. But the answer to that question is! I don't know. Guess I see in future chapters. I think this book is probably gonna be one where you can decided yourself on how you see them. But I'm not sure yet. We'll see.

But that's all I have to say for now. Until next chapter, drive safe!

See ya!


End file.
